Just Another Girl
by daretogetpitchslappedbyme
Summary: When Nighting Gale gets to Ever After High, she falls hard for a boy who doesn't catch her, with a girlfriend in his arms. Which happens to be her best friend. Will Nighting ever find love again, or will she be just another girl?
1. Whoo Whee, Look At That HOTTIE

_You better not mess this up, Farm Girl_, Nighting thought to herself. She was another new kid, fresh off of the mom, Dorothy Gale from _The Wizard of Oz_, had dropped her off at the nearest mirror portal back home. She never knew she was going to be sent to a _special_ school.

She stepped through the double doors for the first time in a million. Looking around, she saw a variety of colorful characters. Some had unusual colored hair, others had wings, and a few were even showing off their powers, as Nighting saw when a girl disappeared, leaving behind a big smile that faded away the next second. Everyone looked so _different_, while she looked so farm like, wearing the blue gingham plaid dress her mother once wore herself, it had a few holes in it, and some dirt stains, and random patches on the back of the dress, the only thing her mom just bought for her were the newest SkullCandy black, purple, and teal headphones.

She walked slowly, making it seem like everyone was moving in fast motion. Everyone, she supposed, had been paired up with friends, leaving her alone with no one to talk to. No one listen to her. No one to hang out with…

"Oomph!" Nighting breathed when she collided with a girl about her height. She stumbled a bit, but the girl reached out and grasped her wrist, helping her regain her balance.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Nighting replied. "Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying much attention and-"

"It's alright. Accidents happen." The girl smiled understandingly.

Nighting smiled back, taking in the girl's appearance. She was dressed in a red vintage-like dress with a long side split and had black pants on underneath. Blackish brown curls tied back in a low ponytail with a matching red ribbon stood in contrast with her pale skin. But the thing that stood out most was her kind and gentle brown eyes that made Nighting feel less tense then she had been.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you new here? I mean, I've just never seen you around before. Then again, I've almost always got my nose in a book." The girl giggled at her own little joke.

Nighting laughed a bit.

"Yeah. You're right. I am new here. Name's Nicole Gale, but I prefer to be called Nighting. I'm the daughter of Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Nice to meet you, Nighting. I'm Isabella Rosalina, daughter of beauty and beast." The girl replied.

Nighting was about to say something in reply when she saw a boy dressed in green and brown clothes fly around the corner, looking around the hallway. He dove down toward her and Isabella when he saw them.

"There you are, Izzy. I've been looking all over for you," He said.

Nighting's heart began to beat faster, her mouth falling open a bit. The guy was really, unquestionably C-U-T-E! And not only that, she knew exactly who the guy was, which added to her disbelief and sudden excitement.

"Peter Pan!" She exclaimed, yet immediately looked away sheepishly, feeling her cheeks flush a bit.

The boy looked at her. He then gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah. I look exactly him, don't I?" He asked, crossing his legs in midair. "No, I'm his son, Peter Pan Junior. And you are?"

Nighting opened her mouth to answer but found that she was too embarrassed to say anything. Isabella seemed to notice and smiled.

"You remember Dorothy Gale from the Wizard of Oz? Well, meet her daughter, Nighting," She said.

Peter's eyes widened.

"No way! That's so cool!" He exclaimed, his excited smile adding to the playfulness gleaming his own brown eyes.

"Really?" Nighting asked, thinking that she had a chance with the son of her favorite storybook hero.

"Yeah. The Wizard of Oz is one of my favorite stories. It was the first book Izzy ever read to me when we met as kids, too." Peter hugged Isabella.

It was then Nighting felt her heart sink as fast as it began to pound against her chest. She watched as Peter kissed Isabella's cheek, to which Isabella scolded him, clearly having no tolerance for PDA.

_And to here I thought I actually had a shot… _Nighting thought sadly. She could see clear as day that the two were totally devoted to each other, meaning that Isabella already had Peter's heart.

Without another word, she turned her heel and ran away, putting her headphones that was once on her neck, now on her head, and listened to some songs that could help a broken heart.

* * *

**BTW: NOT ME! FEW LINES WERE MINE BUT THE REST, NO! THIS EDIT WAS FROM TOMBOY WEREWOLF SIREN, SO GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! *clapping clapping clapping* HURRAY FOR TBWS!**


	2. I Can't Forgive You Isabella

A few weeks went by and Nighting had been successfully keeping her feelings for Peter Junior hidden from everyone, especially Isabella, whom she had gotten close to. As expected, Isabella was pretty nice and kind, but Nighting still had trouble whenever Peter showed up to hang out. Seeing how happy the two were … it made her sometimes wish she could just switch lives with Isabella. But then she would tell herself that it wouldn't be right. Isabella was too kind to have to put up with her poor farm girl life.

Nighting strode down the hallway, earphones blasting one of her favorite songs. She fought the tears that threatened to fall. A couple minutes ago, she'd been walking in the Enchanted Forest, where she'd stumbled upon Peter and Isabella alone together. Isabella was on her knees next to a shirtless Peter as she bandaged him up. The conversation she'd overheard was still clear in her head:

"Seriously, Peter. I told you that bear wasn't going to hurt me and yet you come along and stab it!" Isabella scolded him though tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "You crazy head! What in Ever After did you think you were you thinking?! It could have killed you!"

"What was I thinking? We've known each other since we five and you wonder what I was thinking? You ought to know me as well as I know you, Isabella." Peter told her, his expression serious. He eyed his bloodied shirt that Isabella had all but had to rip off just to help clean his wound. "You know … how I get whenever I think you're in danger. All I could think of was saving my best friend forever after."

"But Peter…"

Isabella finished bandaging Peter up. A loud sob came from her, signaling it had scared her half to death. Peter cupped her cheek, brushing away a tear. Then, like a scene in a typical romance novel, he leaned in-

Nighting shook her head, trying to focus more on the lyrics of the song she was listening to. Witnessing Peter kiss Isabella made her a bit jealous while at the same time making her heart ache. Not only that, she found that the words she'd heard Peter speak stung worse than seeing the kiss. Why couldn't she be his best friend forever after instead of Isabella?

A little monkey ran past Nighting, causing her to look up to see a girl with long black hair and brown eyes that matched her tan skin coming toward her, her purple vest flapping behind her. She waved at Nighting as she passed, only to stop in her tracks a few steps away. She turned back around, Nighting watching as her mouth moved. Yet, because of the muse-ic blasting in her ears, she didn't hear what the girl said.

"What?" Nighting asked after pulling her earphones out.

"I asked if you were okay. You look like the Wicked Witch of the West managed to take Toto away from you," The girl repeated, stepping closer to Nighting.

Nighting looked away. Typical Adeline Salah. Just because she was the next Aladdin and was already a master thief, it didn't mean she still housed a kind heart that was always ready to help others in some way or another.

"Don't you have to catch Little Abu?" Nighting asked, hoping to change the subject, or more or less provide Adeline with a reason to leave her alone.

"I'll get him later," Adeline said. "Now tell me, what's wrong? Am I gonna have to beat some evil antagonist up?"

Nighting shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Nicole. Talk to me." Adeline grabbed Nighting and pulled her aside so that they weren't standing in the middle of the hallway.

Nighting remained silent. However she knew that Adeline was very persistent and would not leave her alone unless she revealed what was bothering her.

Figuring it would be a relief from the heavy burden of trying to hide a secret on her own, Nighting told Adeline everything. From seeing what she saw in the forest to admitting her crush on Peter Junior. Adeline listened intently, her arms crossing before her midnight blue t-shirt.

"Yeah. Those two are like a genie to a lamp…" Adeline glanced down at the floor and back up at Nighting. "But I think you should tell Peter how you feel. I know it hurts, and I'm sorry to say that you need to move on. It wouldn't be right for you to hold it in when you're around him and Izzy. Granted, I know Peter's gonna say no, but it's the first step in getting over him."

Nighting smiled a bit. Adeline was right. She had to get over Peter.

"Thanks, Adeline!" She exclaimed as she hugged her Royal friend and ran off.

* * *

She found Peter walking around outside. It was strange seeing him grounded, but Nighting brushed it aside and walked over to him, looking around to make sure Isabella wasn't around. Then again, she'd hear about it anyway, so there wasn't much difference if she was around or not. Still, Nighting preferred the latter.

Peter noticed her coming and smiled at her.

"Hey, Nighting. Looking for Isabella?" He asked.

"Um, no. Actually, I was looking for you," Nighting replied a bit nervously. "I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait? I have to meet up with Hunter now." Peter began to walk around her.

Nighting blocked his path, mustering up her courage. Hopefully Adeline had been right about her doing this.

"I like you," She said. She found herself stepping closer to Peter, grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward, her lips colliding with his. The lips smashed together, and Nighting felt the tinest spark, she couldn't feel anything.

The second she realized what she was doing, Peter had shoved her away.

"What in Ever After, Nighting?!" He yelled, wiping his mouth as though that would get rid of Nighting's kiss. "Why did you do that?! You know I'm with Isabella!"

Nighting shrunk back like a puppy would when it knew it was in trouble. Tears played at her eyes. Her hazel pupils shone with the tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking," She apologized in a small, quivering voice.

"Yeah, right! I see your game now! You're just trying to sway me away from Isabella! Well, sorry to say – no wait, I'm not sorry – but there is no way anyone's gonna come between us!"

Peter pushed past Nighting, leaving her to deal with yet another painful heartbreak of someone she once loved walking away. Nighting stood still in the hallway, having let anyone push her and shove her while they got to their 6th period classes. Nighting just let the tears flow, slowly and slowly as time passed by. She pulled on her teal and black SkullCandy headphones off her neck, and listened to a song, the song went fast and slow at times, but it sounded sad. That was how she felt now.

* * *

_Hexcellent, Nighting. Just hexcellent. Why did you go and do that?! Now Peter hates you and I bet Isabella does too!_ Nighting mentally scolded herself as she strode to her dorm. _Ugh! Why didn't I just leave it at 'I like you'?!_

She glanced up, wanting to see the doors to her dorm as she neared it. Yet she all but came to an immediate halt when she instead saw Isabella standing by the doorway, leaning against the wall with one foot propped up. She considered clicking her shoes and just poofing into her dorm, but it was too late. Isabella turned her head just as Nighting was about to do that quick thought.

Nighting gulped. This wasn't good.

"I-Izzy, I-I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't mean t-to…" Nighting's voice trailed off as Isabella closed the distance between them. She stared down at the floor guiltily, feeling as though her stomach were going to force her lunch back up.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Tell me why," Isabella said in a soft voice, though Nighting knew she had to be mad.

"I don't know why myself. I … I was just going to tell Peter that I liked him in order to try to get over him 'cause that's what Adeline suggested I do and the next thing I knew after I admitted it was that I was kissing him."

Nighting burst out into tears after explaining. She felt even more horrible now. She kept apologizing over and over until finally she felt arms wrap around her.

"It's alright, Nighting." Isabella's voice whispered in her ear.

"No it's not. You hate me, I know it." Nighting tried to push Isabella away, yet Isabella held on with a firm grip.

"No, I don't. I'm a little upset that you did such a thing, but unlike Peter, I'll let by-gones be by-gones."

Nighting's tears flowed harder. She found herself returning Isabella's embrace, holding onto her as though for dear life. She still didn't fully believe Isabella could've forgiven her so easily – after all, she'd kissed her boyfriend and practically betrayed her. Yet she didn't want to let go. She needed comfort for the pain in her heart. And even if it was from the one she felt like she shouldn't be receiving it from, she still accepted it. She can't and will not ever after let Isabella forgive her for that unforgivable sin.

* * *

I do **NOT** own **SkullCandy**, **Ever After High**, **Isabella Rosalina**, **Peter Pan Jr.**, and **Adeline Salah. **However, I do own **Nicole "Nighting" Gale. Isabella**, **Peter Jr.**, and **Adeline **is owned by **Tomboy Werewolf Siren**. She is an amazing author and she edited this for me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
